Professor Nova Bitterwood
Academic and Professional Career Nova graduated from Hogwarts, and worked for the Daily Prophet for many years. She currently teaches Journalism at Hogwarts. Personal Life Early years Born to a muggle family, Nova was the only one with magical ability in her entire family. She received her Hogwarts Acceptance letter at the age of 11. At first, her parents didn’t know what this meant, and they thought it was some kind of joke. Upon learning that this was a real thing, they were fully supportive of her magical studies. At the sorting ceremony, Nova was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw, and started putting everything she had behind her studies. Out of this, a love of writing blossomed. She couldn’t wait to sit down and write essays that her professors gave her, and in a lot of cases, turned in essays that were twice the size of what was expected. In her fifth year, Nova tried to start a school newspaper called the Hogwarts Quill that was supposed to highlight events going on around the school, school announcements, and interesting trivia facts. For a short time, it gained traction but eventually foundered and disappeared, due to the increasing amount of schoolwork she was receiving. Nova successfully graduated at the age of 18 and moved into the world as a fully qualified witch. Post graduation Straight out of school, Nova was offered an intern position at the Daily Prophet. The editor was highly impressed with not only her writing skills but also her drive to report on events. He was impressed by her journalistic curiousity. Nova worked at the Daily Prophet from the ages of 18 to 26. The first five years were spent working as a fact-checker for the reporters out in the field, and she quickly became a favourite of many. At the age of 23, Nova was handed her first actual story to write, and she was thrilled. SHe couldn’t wait to get out there and start bringing the news to the masses. This was something else that she excelled at. She quickly rose through the ranks as a reporter. At age 26, Albus Dumbledore approached her with a job offer for a position at Hogwarts that he wanted to fill and experiment with. Nova was offered the position of Journalism Professor, and she gladly accepted. She was slated to start at Hogwarts after an assignment she’d just been handed which would take her to Romania for a couple of weeks. Vampire A week and a half after she arrived in Romania, all contact with her ceased. No one knew what happened to her. For the next 25 years, no one knew what happened to her. Her parents lodged a missing person report with the ministry, but couldn’t do much else to find her, considering they had no other contacts within the magical world and didn’t really understand it. Despite having no magical abilities what so ever, Arialla, Nova’s twin sister, never gave up hope, and refused to stop looking for her sister, despite her parent’s protests and concerns about her safety. After two and a half decades of searching, Arialla managed to track her sister to the outskirts of a tiny village in Romania, only to discover that Nova had been changed into a vampire. Nova recounted the tale of her Turning, described how her wand had been destroyed in the process and killed her ability to reliably cast magic. She detailed how she had worked for the last two and a half decades to gain control of her cravings and blood-lust. Arialla was kind of taken aback at the changes that had happened to her sister. Nova was cold, she was cruel, she was emotionless. Upon further investigation, it came to light that when Nova was changed, a good portion of her soul had left her body, heading back to the Ether from whence it came. Arialla contacted an old school-mate of Nova’s, having found them from through the few contacts she had made in the magical world. The school-mate agreed to come to her, and attempt to tap into some ancient magics that would return Nova’s soul from the Ether. Nova’s soul refused to stay in her body, so they put it in a soul-orb. They were unable to make Nova human again. Arialla, Nova, and Nova’s school-mate went to visit a wandmaker who made Nova a custom-made wand. The school-mate put the soul orb at the end of the wand, cementing it with Nova’s blood for a binding charm. Nova told Arialla that she still didn’t feel ready to return to the human world. While sitting down and talking, Arialla managed to convince her sister that she was indeed ready before back home. Nova departed Romania not long after, setting out for Hogwarts, in hopes that she could resume her position as Journalism Professor. Return to Hogwarts When Nova arrived at Hogwarts, she had absolutely no memory of the last 25 years. Now, she’s just like a brand new fledgeling again. Due to not remembering the last 25 years, she has to learn how to control her cravings again, while attempting to take on the position at Hogwarts, and trying to pick up the pieces of her human life. She’s also constantly searching for a way to become human again.Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors